Bulla (Nikon23's Extended Universe)
Bulla is the only daugther of Vegeta and Bulma, that first appears in Dragon Ball Z, and later in Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball SF, and Dragon Bal GF. she is the younger sister of Trunks, and older sister to Buma. instead of being a fighter like her Father and brothers, she is much like her mother instead. 'Dragon Ball Z:' 'Early Life:' Bulla was born to Vegeta and Bulma in the 780 Age, a few years after the defeat of Kid Buu. Like her brothers, Bulla is also both Half Saiyan and Half Human by blood. she is also close friends with two other daughters of the Z fighters Marron (The daughter of Krillin and Android 18) and Pan (The daughter of Gohan and Videl).among them all, she is the most asertive of her feminatiy especially when compared to Pan, who by Dragon Ball GT, has grown into somewhat a tomboy. 'Kid Buu Saga:' of the three girls, Bulla is the most assertive of her feminality, especially in comparision to Pan, who by Dragon Ball GT has grown into somewhat of a tomboy. Bulla's appearnce in Dragon Balll GT appears as a more youthful retooling of a common look of her mother's (Most memorably during the adventure on Planet Namek, as well as the Android Saga), while her personality geared closer towards that of her father. Bulla is first seen in the series when she attends the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament with her parents and brother, at the end of the Kid Buu Saga. she was impressed with her father's strength after witnessing him effortlessly knock back a rowdy opponent before the tournament started. 'Dragon Ball GT:' 'Black Star Dragon Ball Saga:' 5 Years later (10 Years later in the Funimation Dub), Bulla is seen in Dragon Ball GT with her father as they watch Goku, Trunks and Pan go off in to space to look for the Black Star Dragon Balls. Bulla's appearance in Dragon Ball GT apppears to be a more youthful retooling of a common look of her Mother, Bulma (most memorably during the adventure on Planet Namek, as well as the Android Saga in Dragon Ball Z), while her personality is geared closer towards that of her father. 'Baby Saga:' Bulla is usually cheerful eager to please, and very fond of her father. her Father does not appear to make a point of encouraging her to train as he does with her brother Trunks, but the two are quite close. in fact, Bulla may be the only person Vegeta demonstrates not heistating to answering to, often bending to her wishes such as insisting he shave off his mustache because she feels that it makes him look like a "Total Geek", or taking her to go shopping. Bulla is seen again with her father driving home after taking her shopping when they are attacked by Baby Gohan. Vegeta tells Bulla to go home so that he can fight Baby Gohan. Later, Bulla is seen under Baby's control with Trunks, Goten And Gohan and Vegeta. she is with Trunks, Goten and Gohan when they give Baby Vegeta their Saiyan energy to defeat Goku for what his race did to his planet. she is later cured by the Sacred Water. 'Super 17 Saga Through Shadow Dragon Saga:' A year later, Bulla is seen in Goku's house having dinner with Bulma, Goku, Chichi, Gohan, Videl, and Pan. Trunks comes to the house injured by Android 17. they look out side and see the hole that leads from Hell to Earth. Trunks is healed and tells them that Android 17 wants Goku to go to Hell. they watch on TV as resurrected villians emerge from the hole and start destroying the cities. Goku say he will go to Hell if he wants this to stop. Bulla is seen in a plane with her mother going to the battle. they see a big explosion and are hit with Chichi's pot. Bulla is seen for the last time when the Black Smoke Dragon emerges from the Dragon Balls. it is assumed that Bulla went into hiding while her Family along with Goku and his Family battle against the Shadow Dragons. 'Dragon Ball SF:' 'Generation Saga through Cobra Saga:' 7 years later, Bulla is attending West City Senior High School in West City. like in Dragon Ball GT, she rarely trains as much as Pan, however she is very powerful due to her being a Saiyan/Earthling Hybird like her brothers Trunks and Buma. Bulla begins to start dating Gail's Best Friend, Kin, who she easily bossess around similar to how her Mother used to date Yamcha. she frequently visits Pan, who is attending Orange Star City High School in Satan City (Orange Star City). Bulla later goes with her family to Kami's Lookout to greet Goku his return back to Earth. Bulla later observes the 32nd World Martial Arts Tournament along with her Mother, Bulma and Friends, as her father, Vegeta, and Brothers Trunks and Buma compete along with the rest of the Zfighters and their allies. Ayear later, she continues to date Kin, and her father, Vegeta threaten to kil him if he hurts his daughter in any type of way. she is then forced to worry with her bnoyfriend, and mother along with their friends, as Vegeta, Trunks and Buma along with the other Z Fighters battle against the Saiyans, Nikon, Mass and Turles. Bulla later breaks down into tears after her father, Vegeta scarifces his life in a attempt to defeat the Tritekian, cobra on Planet Zartar. after her father is revived and Goku manages to defeat Cobra she return back to West City at Capsule Corp with her family. 'General Copper Saga Through Super Android 22 Saga:' 4 years later, she meets her nephew from the future, Future Jin, and is forced to remain in the background as her father, vegeta and brother, Trunks and Buma along with the other Z Fighters join to together to defeat the news Androids that havenow emerged on Earth. '35th World Martial Art Tournament Saga Through Ark Jr. Saga:' 4 years later, she is now married to Kin and they have a daughter named May. she observes the 36th World Martial Arts Tournament until it is interupted by Malvoc attacking the planet. it is revealed that Bulla can also turn into a Super Saiyan like most people in her family. A year later, she along with almost everyone eles on earth are killed by Ark, and later revived by the Namekian Dragon Balls and helps contribute to Goku's Uinversal Spirit Bomb. 8 Years later, she and her family observe the 39th World Martial Arts Tournament where gouk face the Reincarnation of Ark, Ark Jr. 'Special Abilities:' Flight: the ability to fly with the use of Ki. it was taught to her by her father, Vegeta and she is later seen using the technique while being controlled by Baby in Dragon Ball GT. Ki Blast: the most basic form of Ki Blasts. she learn how to control her Ki from her father, Vegeta. Full Power Energy Wave: A Full Powered Energy Wave launch from the palm of her hands. it is similar to her brother, Trunks, Double Buster. After Image Technique: a defensive technique that she learn from either her father or brother at a young age. while as a Super Saiyan, she can perfrom Wild Sense. 'Transformation and Power Up:' 'Super Saiyan: ' it is revealed during the Ark Saga that Bulla is able to transform into a Super Saiyan much due to her Saiyan heritage as a flashback occurs showing her as a Super Saiyan while still as a young child her transformation was awaken one day during an training exercise with her father, Vegeta and brother, Trunks easily. she later deemed fighting lame and took more after her mother as she got older, but train from occassionally. Bulla finally uses the Transformation in a fight during the battle against Ark to try and protect her family. 'Voice Actresses:' Japanese version: '''Hirom Tusru '''Funimation Dub: Megan Woodall (Kid), Parisa Fakhri (Teen and Adult) Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball SF Category:Nikon23 Category:Dragon Ball SF Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Dragon Ball GF Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball GF Category:Saiyans Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Female Characters